Twisted Rewritten
by The Music Scribe
Summary: She loved and was broken. He never loved but desires it. They're both different in many ways but they are alike in ways neither imagined. Will he be able to fix her broken heart and yet deal with the pain of loving her at the same time? Alec/OC
1. Home

**Hi everyone! This is the rewritten version. I hope everyone enjoys this one better than the last and I hope you will find that the writing is better. This first chapter will be longer, most of the new chapters will be longer actually. If anyone would like to be my beta for this story please let me know. Thanks and enjoy. P.S. I don't own Twilight  
><strong>

**~JOJO**

-_Unknown_-

The trees tore through my skin so easily that you wouldn't have known it happened without the searing pain ripping through your body. They cut me mercilessly as if I was the one who deserved to be tortured not the one who tore my heart in two. The branches yanked my hair so violently no one could withstand the pain, but I had to. Even with the acute pain piercing my feet as well as my entire body, I had to. My very essence was at stake and I wouldn't be dragged by the merciless monsters back to my demise. No. Never would I go back to the very place I used to call home.

Home. A word that no longer had any meaning to me now decided to make its appearance in my thoughts. The word had to have the most horrific timing as I was running from my doom. Though the footsteps of my trackers could no longer be heard, I still could take no chances. With whatever magical essence I had running through my veins I summoned a small portal. Running into the small dark green and purple spiral I gained a small ounce of hope that I would be safe. That hope was short lived once reality caught up to me.

My feet touched the soft earth once more and I started again. I didn't know where I was going or even where I was. It seemed to be as if I never knew where I was anymore, didn't know where I belonged. Do I really belong somewhere? Or do I belong back where I came from? No. I don't belong there. I may not know where I belong but I know deep within me that I don't belong there, never did.

I slowed into a walk realizing my strength was gone, and crawled to the opening between the trees. The rushing of water reached my ears, though with no strength left I couldn't reach it. Laying down on the soil I looked towards the sky knowing that this was my end. Voices reached my ears-oh please let me die with dignity! Let me end my life in an unknown world and not the horrid place I once knew!

A beast with soft golden eyes laid his sight upon me, but it twas too late. My eyes shut off the world of light and entered the darkness slowly, as my body went limp in the beast's arms.


	2. Desire

**Hi people! I know it's been a long time and I am oh so very sorry. I just got out of school friday so (BONUS!) I just have a really hard time as to how I should write Alec's POV, but I got it now so woohoo! Ok this chapter compared to the original gives you more of how Alec's mind is working and a more introspective look about him. So anyway please R&R for me. Oh and my offer for BETA is still there! Anyway enjoy!**

**~JOJO ^_^  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Undecided  
>~Alec~<p>

There are choices in the world that everyone decides on. Some of those could impact their life to the fullest and yet be so insignificant. People always had to make those decisions yet I remained not making that type of choice once.

Maybe that's the way it's supposed to be considering I have everything I need in life. Maybe this is the way I should live, only with the stars and night above me to keep me company. Though the one question that burned in my mind was not _do _I have a mate out there, but if I _deserved_ one.

Truthfully that's what my heart and subconscious would tell me. I never listened to what my heart would tell me, as feelings were irrelevant to how one's life should be lived. Emotions weren't in my contract as how I should be a member of the guard either. They were but obsolete little things that made people make rash decisions and ruin their lives, eventually ending some people with death.

Being as introspective as I was at the moment I hardly noticed that someone was coming on to ruin my moment. And of course the one that had to come was Jane.

"You know for being my twin you should really understand the need for privacy," I say as she sits down next to me. She simply replies, "And as you being my twin you should understand that I don't abide by your rules."

Those words were very true as Jane would most often than not disturb me in my peace. I really did not understand as to why she would disturb me as of all people when I am not even in the castle and it is nighttime.

"Very true, but why are you here?" I inquired. She was sharp to reply, "Can I not speak to you whenever I wish?"

"No." I said being blunt. She knew better than to disturb me now, though it seemed oddly suspicious that she would. "Very well, but I do need to talk to you." For Jane to need to speak with someone is highly uncanny and very unpredictable. Yes she does joke around as seldom as it was, but she rarely had a serious conversation that needed to be held in private.

"Okay...what is it that you needed to talk about?" I asked highly alert. Jane took a deep sigh and looked at me with what seemed to be...pity? Why on earth would it be pity of all things? She then spoke in a soft voice, "You're unhappy Alec." It was not a question but a rather observant statement. Though 'unhappy' is one thing that I really wasn't. How does she know I'm unhappy when I don't even feel anything? Jane was probably the only one of us that understood feelings to a degree. Her outer shell rarely opened and now was one of those times.

"Unhappy? Where did this come from?" It made no sense as why she would say a thing like this. I was starting to debate whether she was joking and all of this was a dare, but soon realized it was false by her countenance.

"It comes from seeing you everyday looking as you do. You have such a cold and emotionless mask on but I know that you actually feel something. Alec as a vampire you feel stronger than any human being but as hard as you try to put a mask on, you can't hide forever." As much as my heart told me what she was saying was true, I didn't want to believe it. If emotions ruled my life like they did humans, then I would be doomed forever. As a vampire I saw this as the only way to stop the overtake of emotions.

"Yes I can Jane and I will! I have lived like this forever and you can't make me change," I said in full authority. She looked at me with a small flame of fury burning. She reached her peak and now she would yell at me forever. I still didn't understand why on earth she would want a conversation like this right at this moment. I made absolutely no sense as to why.

"Okay that's it! I'm fed up with your sulking Alec! I hate to see you like this and it actually hurts me really badly! If you want to live with unspoken jealousy whenever you see Chelsea and Afton, or even Aro and Sulpicia then by my frigging guest!" Unspoken jealousy?

"What does this have to do with them? I thought you came here to tell me to actually have feelings and repay your debt at being a poor sibling!" By the time the last word flew out of my mouth she slapped me straight across the face sending me backwards.

"A POOR SIBLING? JUST SHUT UP ALEC! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU TO STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN BABY AND GO FIND SOMEONE TO BE HAPPY WITH!" Someone to be happy with? She wasn't talking about-oh she was.

"Oh so that's your ulterior motive isn't it? You want me to find a _mate!"_ She looked exasperated and stared at me like I was an idiot.

"YES! FINALLY! Now do you understand as to why I wanted to talk to you in the first place?"She was still furious but it was starting to die down. But a new question arose: Why did she want me to find one when she didn't even have one herself?

"Why?"I questioned starting to feel angry as to why she wants to ruin my life with a silly thing as love.

"Because. Because, you can't live like this anymore. I can live without a mate Alec because I have accepted the fact that I may never find a mate, but you...you can't. Something sparked in you all those years ago with Edward Cullen and his wife that I instantly saw. I saw desire.

You could have possibly lived the way you do now if you hadn't seen them, but you can't. I realized it the second you saw him protect her. I know you don't realize it now but Alec please, give into your emotions. It can really do you some good, and you can be happier." With that final speech she left. As much as I hated Jane for ruining my moment, I couldn't hate her for what she said.

It made me ponder things that I haven't in a long while. Did I really feel unhappy? Did I really want to live with emotions? Did I really want to feel _love_? Some unconscious decision in happened. Yes, I was unhappy. Yes, I wanted to live with emotions. Yes, I did want to feel love. For the first time I actually acknowledged that I did desire what the mates had. I didn't only want to love someone, but I wanted someone to love me. I wanted someone to stay with forever, someone to be able to hold and tell them that I love them.

Desire quickly spread through as if it was what went through my lifeless veins instead of blood. I wanted it, and I wanted it badly. It nearly went to the point where it overpowered my bloodllust. I didn't have one ounce of patience in me as I ran towards my chamber in the castle.

After packing everything that could fit into a duffel bag, I took out an ink pen and a sheet of paper.

_I will be away for a while, if you wish for an explanation ask Aro or Jane. Please do not disturb my room while I'm away (that means you Demitri and Felix).  
><em>

_~Alec_

Running to ask permission to leave from Aro, I placed the note on my door. Soon I made it to his chamber and knocked on his door. He let me in with a curious expression on his face. "What is it Alec?" he asked grabbing my hand. Realization soon struck him as soon as our hands made contact.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Alec?" Nodding my head was the only reply I gave. Aro sighed and knew that this was a tough decision.

"Very well. You may leave but if in 5 years you don't find her, you come back here, and whenever there is a problem that needs your assistance you are required to come back straight away."

"Yes master." With that statement, I grabbed my duffel bag and headed out in the cool night air. I didn't fail to notice Jane's all knowing smirk once I reached the gate.

"Where you off to?" she inquired. That was something I failed to plan ahead but knew my instincts would pick up on.

"Don't know."

"Why?" was a question that seemed to be used more than enough tonight.

"Because you were right," I spoke as I exited the gates. This was what I wanted to do, and I was going to do this. I was doing this for _love._


	3. Broken

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to roll! Sorry it took me a while but I'm clear now. Haha anyway I have some news to share:**

**1) Twisted and Back to Me are now my only stories I'm continuing. Sorry for the others, thing with those is that I will be writing things on paper but not posting until the whole story is done.**

**2) I have a Wattpad account and I have started a Harry Potter story (Not posted yet but 1st chapter should be up in a couple day's time). So please check that out and tell me what you think. TheMusicScribe is the name.  
><strong>

**3) I will be doing my absolute best on trying to update (no joke). I know I'm not very consistent on my updates but I have a weekly schedule and will try to abide by it as much as I can.**

**Other news: I have a Polyvore account and the outfit from this chapter will be included (name: the-music-scribe). I also have a youtube account where I am posting tribute videos for my favorite couples from Vampire Knight at the moment. Check it out please, JojoTheMusicScribe is the name. Aren't I so original? *note sarcasm**

**Now back to this story! Well I must say it is quite interesting trying to characterize Emmett here and get into his mind. Not an easy task as many would assume. Because see, I don't see him as an "idiot" or just someone who acts plain dumb and stupid. I see him as a guy with a brain (hello, vampire here) but he just has this amazing sense of humor that you always laugh with. Anyway I would like to thank my friends and my twin Jessie for helping me here and they should be the ones you thank. As they say: Let the show go on**

**~JOJO**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Normal<p>

•Emmett•

Normal, this is the only way to describe life for the past 20 years. In all honesty, normal was boring. My life had become a predictable calendar as to how I'd spend my days. There was nothing exciting in the world anymore, which was quite a bummer.

"Of course it is Emmett. You seriously want something big to happen?" my brother Edward asked sarcastically, "You know, I can truly go another whole five decades without having to worry about anything."

"Well I don't want to worry about anything either, it's just, even you have to admit, life is boring," I said as he shrugged, "I mean days have been just so...predictable that you don't need Alice's ability to tell whats going to happen next."

Edward didn't reply after that, only simply going and sitting at his piano. A soft tune filled the silence of the empty house managing to somehow quiet the forest. Slowly, animals got a little closer to the house, as close as their instinct would let them. "Oh great Edward, you have now turned into Snow White," I commented sarcastically.

Jasper, who didn't make a sound the whole time, spoke, "Does anyone hear that?" The stairs alerted us of his presence with his quick footsteps. Edward's fingers stopped and he listened, my ears quickly tuning into the surrounding forestry as well.

"I don't hear anything guys," I said.

Edward shushed me and replied, "I hear it too. It's very faint but it's definitely coming from the south." With his eyes closed in concentration, he walked outside as Jasper and I followed his movements.

To my amazement, there it was, a soft voice crying very faintly. I tried to make out what it was saying, but the distance seemed too far away. I continued walking towards the woods, my presence startling the animals causing them to make too much noise. The voice became obscure with all the commotion but I had heard it once more, this time it was very distinct. A scream of pain spoke out above all the others noises, and on instinct I found myself running.

Edward and Jasper were in hot pursuit behind me, for they too had heard the sound. Then suddenly, without warning, the speaking had stopped. "Edward try to pick up any thoughts!" I exclaimed rapidly.

"Jasper and I are already trying!" he yelled back. His eyes showed the struggle he was facing alongside Jasper, who was trying to pick up any emotions. My sense of smell had awoken and tried to pick up any peculiar scent. "I got something!" Edward exclaimed. "It's weak but I hear a few thoughts."

My patience was growing thin, and a deep uneasy feeling was rapidly building inside me. "Where? Where is the voice Edward?"

"Emmett calm down!" Jasper said trying his best to calm me down, unsuccessfully. However, it wasn't possible, for my feelings were growing stronger. Jasper had felt this deep surge of uneasiness and asked, "Emmett what on earth? Why are you acting like this?" In all honesty I did not know. Protectiveness arose in me, for some inexplicable reason.

"Edward just lead the way already will you!" I growled loudly. He ran off towards the south, his tracks hardly noticeable in the ground as he ran. I realized suddenly where he was going and headed faster to take the lead. There she was, a girl with long dark hair collapsed near the stream as if she couldn't handle the pain any longer. The sight of her body was horrid. She was covered from head to toe in dirt, blood was dripping from different areas of her body, her clothes were torn savagely, she wore no shoes, and her hair was all tangled and dirty.

"Oh gosh," Edward said, the look on his face resembling mine in shock. Jasper picked her up, being quite careful and looked towards Edward and I. Edward spoke in quite voice, "Got it Jasper." He then ran off towards the direction of Forks General Hospital.

"We got to get her out of here, she's still breathing thankfully, but it won't be for long. Edward went to go get Carlisle but we need to try to treat her Emmett," Jasper told me as we ran back home. We rushed inside towards Carlisle's medical room and put her straight on the table. Jasper started grabbing all the medical supplies and looked towards me. "Call the girls, get Esme and Bella here now!" He told me.

I ran out the room and dialed rapidly, Alice answered and said, "Already coming Emmett. We'll be there in 2 minutes." After that quick phone call, Carlisle rushed in the house and up the stairs with Edward following along. I didn't remember the last time I felt completely helpless then at that moment. True to her word, Alice and the girls rushed into the house exactly 2 minutes later.

Nessie and Alice sat down on the couch next to me while Esme, Bella, and Rosalie all rushed up the stairs. We sat in silence since everyone upstairs was being quiet, until Nessie broke the it by asking, "Who is she?"

Neither Alice nor I replied to her question, our silence answer enough. Rosalie soon came back down with Bella by her side, both of them quite quiet. "She's alright, but she's lost a lot of blood and keeps coming in and out of consciousness so Carlisle put her into a medically induced coma. Carlisle is bandaging her broken ribs and Esme is nearly finished cleaning out all of her cuts," Rosalie said, answering our unspoken questions. Soon Jasper and Edward came downstairs, and stood quietly among us.

"Alice, Esme said you can go up now," Edward told her. We waited for another hour or so, I couldn't quite tell since the I wasn't focusing on the time. Nessie had gone off to be with Jacob for the time being, and Rosalie had gone up to assist Alice. Edward and Bella were enjoying a small game of chess, while Jasper was reading a book on the French Revolution, I on the other hand just stood waiting.

Carlisle had come downstairs and said, "She's sleeping right now guys, she's out of the coma but just seems to be asleep. You can go upstairs and see her but I suggest you guys let her sleep. She seems to have been through a lot." I walked silently up the stairs and found Rose and Alice looking over her in pride. She laid on the futon that Carlisle had in the office for comfort, looking a lot better than when we first saw her. Her dark blue-black hair seemed to shine as it laid curled by her sides, reaching all the way towards her knees.

Alice started speaking to me, "Doesn't she look pretty Emmett? The dress is Notte by Marchesa, pale lavender, and a silk chiffon texture. The white flats are a Marc by Marc Jacobs Jelly Mouse Flat, and her make up, oh her make-up. She's wearing obviously some lavender nail polish by Sula, Jolie Poupee eyeshadow by NARS, she's wearing a torrid peach blush, TOM FORD sugar pink ultra shine lip gloss, and of course mascara."

Rose and I gave her some incredulous looks. "Alice I didn't need that step by step, what good would it do me to know all that stuff?" I asked her rhetorically.

"What good wouldn't it do? Oh and her earrings are REBECCA 'Half Moon' earrings, the necklace is a White Angel Wing from the Majolie collection, and just some stainless steel bangle bracelets. Plus Emmett I won't give up until you know things about the fashion industry," Alice answered to the question. Rose didn't speak at all and went to straighten the girls bangs a little.

"Do you think she'll want to stay here Emmett?" she asked while looking towards me. My eyes met hers and I couldn't answer. "I hope she will Em, I mean what on earth could she have been running from? She obviously can't go to where she came from," Rose said hopefully yet worried. I looked towards Alice for an answer but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't answer anything for you until she hears the question and makes the decision. I don't know why, but for some weird reason I can't see her future guys," she answered. It was the moment she had said that, that I had realized the girl didn't smell like a human, wolf, or any other species I knew of. Edward had come inside the room along with Carlisle and gave me a peculiar look, then turned to face the girl. Soon everyone else was slowly creeping into the room, all kind of curious.

Esme looked towards all of us as she entered, and said,"Oh stop it now. You shouldn't hoard around the poor girl just because you don't know her species. For crying out loud guys, just leave her be. She has obviously been through a lot and she needs her rest! Now leave her alone and get out of here."

As Esme had finished her speech, the girl started to stir around. Carlisle came closer to the futon as we backed away from her. She was starting to wriggle around more and her breathing was becoming louder, to our ears. She opened her eyes and started getting up putting her hand towards her forehead. "Does it hurt?" Carlisle asked. She leapt up from her position on the cushions and backed out in a corner. Her beautiful purple eyes only showed one emotion...fear.


End file.
